Flapjacks and Fornication: A Space Otters Breakfast
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Based on the episode "Crime Scene: AndiShack!" While Jonah tries to raise money for his Space Otters, Gus and Cyrus while working alone, have another agenda on their mind other than to help their friend out. Jonah does not find their antics all that helpful but he, like all boys, enjoy the bliss that comes with the deed. (Requested Story.)


Disclaimer:

 **I do not own, have any rights to the show Andi Mack. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.**

Author Note: This was written with a little help from SJC Fiction, who is now a part of Elliot Kaiden. The story you are about to read is a request by following writer brucewaynefan.

 **The Story**

Jonah Beck put on a brave smile and resume his work on making pancakes and bacon for the 50 people that wanted to support the Space Otters by donating $10 for all you can eat breakfast. Thanks, in short to Gus and his brother Ryan and the squabble over the family hamster the fundraiser was heavily short stuff and instead of the full team helping out it was just him and… Gus.

So, Jonah called on the Good Hair Crew, Andi had issues of a thief at the Andi Shack and was unable to help out and frankly, things were currently a bit awkward between them, but Buffy and Cyrus made it unaware that the other was coming also to give a hand. He did not know that those two good friends had issues as well and the fight caused another panic attack. The two made up and now things were steadily progressing. Gus even returned from the bathroom from where he was previously hiding under the pretense of a nosebleed.

Gus was frying the bacon while Jonah was mixing the batter of another batch of pancakes, Buffy and Cyrus were occasionally walking in and back out grabbing the prepared meals and serving the customers, bringing in dirty plates and cutlery and occasional placing money in the jar everything was looking up except for Gus complaining about his sore fit.

"My feet still hurt!"

"I already told before suck it up."

Ordinary Jonah would have been more laid back and can be kinda a pushover but he really hated experiencing these panic attacks and ever since he learned of Gus failure of sending out the emails has been directly placed where he couldn't help but panic.

"But Jonnnah!"

Breathing deeply he suppresses that rising ball of anxiety he felt coming on and placing the bowl down transferred the pancakes from the frying pan to the plate for Cyrus or Buffy to take before pouring out the new batch of pancakes.

"I need you to be strong for the team Gus. All of this is for the team. We are understaffed and we barely afloat, we just barely helping on and its only thanks to our MVP and Buffy that we have happy customers at all. So please, please stop with the complaining."

"OK" squeak Gus returning to his bacon, hating having let his captain down and getting his one and only friend cross with him.

Almost immediately Jonah felt bad and was biting his lip to keep himself from apologizing, he wanted to apologize, he really did but doing so now will give Gus the entitlement to start his bemoaning again.

The unlikely pair worked in an uncomfortable silence, the only noise coming from the sizzle of pans and the squeak of sneakers on the tiles. Hearing the chatter coming from the other room had Jonah on edge, with the brunet hearing the aggravated whispers of hungry customers. As his breathing quickened, Jonah started sweating a little. As if the rising stress wasn't enough, he started to feel a little stiff and tried to subtly adjust himself.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Gus, who harbored a crush on his captain and released a slight squeak as his own cock twitched and began to grow hard. The dorky boy blushed and looked away when Jonah cast a sidewards glance in his direction. Luckily he was already looking away and Jonah didn't notice.  
Unable to focus on the food, Jonah was soon palming his growing issue and kicking himself for not handling himself before coming. It was the only form of stress relief he had now.

He adjusted it again and looked towards the toilets. _Should I? It wouldn't really be fair on the others though…_

"G-Gus... I, um... I gotta pee man. Can you PLEASE watch the pancakes?" Jonah muttered, looking flushed.

Gus was blushing and couldn't help himself as he blurted out: "I can help you with that if you wanna?"

"Uh, what?" asked Jonah in surprise.

The red-headed nervous boy seemed to have swelled up with confidence as he left the bacon and approached his captain, internally he was anything but confident as his hand groped his crush while the other gripped the other boy shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You said that you "gotta pee" that is difficult to do while you're hard. I know as I am hard often, so I do whatever it takes to get you soft so you can relieve yourself." He leaned in and for one second Jonah was not sure if he was going to steal a kiss from him or not, but his heart started racing. "Anything" Gus continued solemnly.

A new hand playing with his pride and joy other than his own, causing enjoyment mix with confusion, but overall enjoyment which was the primary reason why Jonah stuttered his consent and allowed Gus to pull down his pants and his fingers to pass through the opening and feel him up some more. Gus dropped down onto his knees while Jonah peered at the bacon frying away and deemed it acceptable to remain as is for a short while before turning his attention to his pancakes.

It was while Gus started to pull down his briefs and lick the exposed shaft that Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Gus now? Did his nose bleed return?" She asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"N-n-no, his on the phone trying to get us some more help. He… he… didn't want me to hear him begging." _Oh, my god, I hope she does not catch us._ He started feeling his anxiety coming on us he lowered his hand and pushed Gus head further down in hope that Buffy wouldn't see the top of his head.

Buffy acknowledge that she heard as she passed him to check on the sizzling bacon by kneeling over the bench. "Just in time, it seems, well we need all the help we can get. It's becoming quite a full house."

"It is?" Jonah wasn't sure if he should be pleased or not, or he could feel at the moment was sick and a need to cum.

"Sure is," she said happily transferring the bacon over to a plate she carried and making her way back to him. She noticed his facial expression and having just learned about his attacks quickly reassuring him that even if Gus failed to get anyone else on board that the four of them will handle it.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem, we are here for you." Gathering up the pancakes that Jonah put aside for her and Cyrus she made her way out. "Have Gus prepare more bacon when he gets back, some eggs and toast too if you are able." She called back with her back turned as Gus hand reached in and help free his cock so it now sticks out of his fly.

It wasn't exposed to the outside air for long before Gus begun working on bobbing up and down on it paying attention not to make too much noise as he couldn't see Buffy or later Cyrus coming and goings.

"Gus!" Hissed Jonah, "We can't be doing this!"

Gus eased off his cock and stroke the long wet length as he replied. "Don't worry Jonah, I will be careful." He didn't wait for a reply before his tongue was running up from the base heading towards his head.

"Oh man." Whimpered Jonah as he grabbed hold of the bench and use it for support.

"Hiya Jonah." Called out Cyrus bringing several stack plates with him. Jonah's eyes bugged out knowing that Cyrus would actually enter inside the kitchen and place the dirty dishes in or near the sink. _Perhaps he will even do the dishes? Come on Gus now is not the time for a blowjob! I can't afford to be caught with my cock in your mouth!_

Cyrus did enter the kitchen proper but luck was on his side as Cyrus paid Jonah little attention as he feared dropping the plates. The dishes were placed near the sink as Cyrus started filling it with water.

"I should be free for about ten minutes before I will need to check and clear some more plates. Buffy says that there were orders for eggs and toast, I can start before I start washing the dishes if you like?" He ended his sentence glancing at Jonah and failed to see his four-eyed rival sucking on the cock he dreamed of familiarizing himself with.

"S-s-sure, that be n-n-n-nice" _Did he see Gus?_ His hand moved down and he tried to pull Gus off discreetly who fought back, not wanting to let it out from his mouth. "Gus!" he furiously whispered while said boy tried to wiggle his finger through his fly to play with Jonah's balls.

"So… where's Gus? Toilet again?"

"N-n-no, outside begging some otters to drop what they doing and to come here."

Cyrus chose to ignore the stutter, knowing how important today was for him, and this was all for the Space Otters.

"The extra hands would be nice but Buffy is like two Otters; she's dominating her role as a waitress. We will get through this J-man." Bread in the toaster, Cyrus attempted to open an egg and carefully picked out the shells before repeating his action and frying those, then started a new batch of bacon. All with his back turned to a frantic Jonah. Cyrus checked over everything before rushing back to the sink before it overflowed, and started the dishes.

"So when is the next Otters game?" he asked by way of conversation.

Distracted by the tongue roaming his shaft, Jonah just muttered an answer. He was finding it hard not to yell out for Gus to just suck him already, with the teen eager to feel those lips wrapped around his dick once more.

Gus knew Jonah was struggling but thought he was just helping out. He wanted his crush to release the biggest load possible, and this foreplay was, in his mind, absolutely necessary to please the captain of the Space Otters. He could feel the cock throbbing with every lick or jerk. Something that had annoyed him was the huge twitches whenever Cyrus spoke or Jonah dared glace at the other nerdy boy. For that, Gus's teeth grazed the skin as he traveled back up and shaft and took the head into his mouth. Despite the light hiss from the teeth, Gus knew his crush loved his lips around the head and almost sucking the cum out from the head.

When his best friend wasn't looking, Jonah had guided Gus's mouth onto his dick. The boy happily swallowed more, easing into bobbing along the length to please his captain.

"Ngh… oh man…" Jonah gasped out as his cock disappear into that warm wetness.

"You say something, Jonah?" Cyrus asked, suddenly at his bench and almost peering over the edge.

The captain's heart was racing as he frantically searched for an excuse or a way to get Cyrus away from them. While he would have much preferred Cyrus' soft pink lips, there was no way that CYRUS GOODMAN would ever be on his knees swallowing a cock. Granted, with that thought, Jonah never would have seen the other dorky boy who happened to be down there doing that very same action, either. He couldn't help but picture both teens down there, slurping away at his shaft and teasing his balls. The mere thought of Cyrus and Gus pleasuring him had Jonah biting his tongue to keep from moaning out loud; Almost drooling was bad enough.

"Su-su-NOTHING! I-I didn't say anything Cy-guy." Jonah swallowed hard.

Before a pancake could burn, the teen quickly flipped it onto a plate and set to work on the rest. Ignoring the lips wrapped around his throbbing head was agonizing.

Cyrus was taken back a little at the firmness in his crushes tone.

He backed down a little, just as Gus pulled off and started licking the tip. "Sorry, Jonah. Are you… are you feeling less stressed now?"

"Soooo relaxed… ngh!" Jonah chewed his lip.

Down below, Gus took his full length deep into his throat, his hand starting to play with Jonah's ass cheeks. Jonah's expression, especially with him trying to suppress his groans and moans reminded Cyrus of the wet dreams he had while dreaming of his friends.

"Yeah, you… look it."

Attempting to pull himself together Jonah shook himself and cleared his throat, all of which was ruined as Gus eased of his hard member and stroke it while he sucked on two fingers, then just as Jonah relaxed as much as he could with his pants down, the two wet fingers started rubbing against his enclosed ass and the red-headed fiend deepthroated him once again.

"Oh fuck" groaned Jonah, his teen instincts screaming that the fingers won't be satisfied till they were knuckling deep inside him.

Cyrus almost broke the plate he was scrubbing clean at his friend's language.

"What happened?" he asked turning around once more and looking to see as to what might have upset the tranquility that Jonah had just seconds ago.

"I… Uh… oh!"

"Oh jeez man, you look all flushed and sweaty. Perhaps you should have a quick break."

The Space Otters captain couldn't think, he couldn't even talk as he was biting down on his tongue so hard he was amazed he wasn't yet bleeding. Gus' fingers were halfway in his ass and it hurt and yet was sending these incredible impulses throughout his entire being and he felt seconds away from having the most intense orgasm in his young life.

"I'm going to and tell Buffy, why don't you go and get some fresh air and send Gus in? It's about time that he does some real work around here." Heading towards the door leading to where the customers ate their meal Cyrus heard Jonah's cries of bliss as he started to release his load in Gus's mouth who dribble it as he couldn't swallow the cum fast enough.

Turning to see why Jonah was now openly moaning he was shocked to see Gus choking on Jonah's cock. His cock, the part that Cyrus could see was covered in Jonah's cum. Jonah had his hands on Gus' head pushing him down on his cock and Gus with one hand was pushing himself away, the other looked to Cyrus as if he was fingering his crush.

'That no good bastard!" Cyrus thought, unsure if he meant Gus or Jonah. 'If Jonah wants a blowjob, I'll give him a blowjob!' Turning around for the final time he went to get Buffy while his mind plotted on getting his mouth on Jonah's cock.

* * *

Stay tuned for the final chapter as Cyrus blows Jonah under the table. Sorry brucewaynefan for the Loooong wait. Hopefully it was worth it.


End file.
